myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Eat, Drink
Event Information It's a feast! A celebration of the new year! There's plenty of delicious food to enjoy, no doubt. All we lack is entertainers. You don't suppose you could perform some sort of party trick for us, do you? Of course, we'll give you plenty of time to practice...! Event Progress You recover 1 stamina every 4 minutes, and your base maximum stamina is 100. It is 6 hours and 40 minutes for a full stamina recharge. You recover 1 Trick Point every 30 minutes, and your initial maximum Trick Points is 4. It is 2 hours for a full recharge. Special Events You'll earn Event Points as you practice your party trick. As you earn points, you'll be rewarded with Ranking placements and Achievement Awards. 'Party Tricks' We simply cannot wait to see the results of your practice, you know. You can perform for us up to 5 times per try, and of course it will gradually become more and more difficult. Though as it does, you'll be appropriately rewarded. Huhu, we expect great things! 'Sweet Buns' You may come across Aria or that older Kiyan girl as you practice your party trick, and they'll likely give you a Sweet Bun. They appear to be a favorite food of the younger Kiyan girl... Chie, was it? Be sure to collect as many as possible for when she comes asking for handouts. When combined with certain inebriating beverages, they have effects much like those of sleeping pills, I hear. It might be worth giving them to the older Kiyan if you find yourself roped into her story time. Be careful, as you'll lose all Sweet Buns once the Event period is over. 'Chie keeps asking for food!' As she always does, I hear. How her stomach works is a mystery of science. Feel free to give her Peach Buns, Sweet Buns or Meat Buns to keep her happy. I hear she's carrying some special items not available in the Event Exchange... She may well give you one, if you're lucky. You'll never run out of Meat Buns by the way, so feel free to give her as many as you like. I would say you have a 100% chance of receiving Chie's rewards with a Peach Bun, 50% with a Sweet Bun, and 1% with a Meat Bun. Event Points Awards After collecting a certain amount of Event Points, you will get an . Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is The Gods Above Gacha. The maximum Tie-up bonuses are: *Stamina: +190 *Trick Points: +4 *Event Points: +70 *Received Happy Tickets: +144 *Received Sweet Buns: +8 Early Clear Campaign Condition: Get 5200 Event Points 48 hours. Reward: Event Exchange At the Event Exchange you can exchange Happy Tickets for limited items. *'Note:' Exchanging Happy Tickets does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Event Points obtained. Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of Event Points you have gained. 1~30 , , Goddess Ebisu, Rich Bounty 31~100 , Rich Bounty 101~200 Goddess Ebisu 201~1000 Rich Bounty 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Category:Events